


19 - Asphyxiation

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar





	19 - Asphyxiation

Juliet frowns, opening her eyes as she pulls at the restraints around her wrists.

She looks around, seeing Thomas, Rick, and T.C. on their knees on the other side of what looks like a glass tube, guns pressed to the backs of their heads as they stare at her worriedly.

Juliet wouldn’t be good at her job if she didn’t recognize the hyperbaric chamber that she’s been restrained into, and her mind immediately thinks of ways for her to get out of it.

She twists her wrists again, ignoring the voices outside of the chamber as she strains against the restraints.

Juliet isn’t paying attention, so she doesn’t notice when the voices escalate to shouting.

She _definitely_ notices when the air starts getting sucked out of the chamber.

Her eyes widen, breath picking up as she looks out to see her friends staring in fear, trying to move from where they’re pinned down.

Her next breath is nonexistent, her chest freezing up as she tries to suck in a breath, unable to.

Juliet can hear a choking sound coming out of her own throat, eyes wide as she bucks off of the container.

There’s even more of a commotion outside the tank as she struggles, body tiring while she tries to struggle. Juliet looks through blurry vision to see figures fighting as her consciousness fades.

Her eyes finally close as she hears the sound of breaking glass.

_She can breathe_.

Her eyes shoot open as she gasps, chest rising while she tries to move toward the bullet holes in the glass.

“Hang in there, Jules!” Rick shouts as she gets her bearings. She’s taking as deep of a breath as she can, her lungs filling with more and more oxygen as the glass gains more holes, letting the oxygen into the tube as the machine sucks it out.

Someone eventually hits the release button, restraints letting her go as what’s left of the glass lid lifts.

She falls out of the chamber, arms catching her around the waist as she breathes.

“Higgins, are you okay? Talk to me, are you alright?” Thomas asks, holding her to his chest as the others handle the gunfight.

“Gun.” She rasps, thrusting a hand out.

He doesn’t ask any more questions, putting a stranger’s gun in her hand as she stands with him.

“Let’s get out of here, Katsumoto’s on his way.” Thomas whispers into her ear, sending the boys a signal as the four of them start to retreat.

They meet Katsumoto and his men outside the compound, ambulance parked behind the wall of police cars that Magnum leads her to.

“She was asphyxiated.” He explains, and the paramedics are immediately giving her oxygen as they examine her.

Thankfully, what felt like eternity was only three minutes, so she shouldn’t have any permanent damage, but she’s definitely going to be looking forward to some headaches, in the near future.

But she also knows that Thomas and her boys will do whatever she needs them to do, while she’s down for the count.

All in all, not a bad day.

edn


End file.
